


Burn For You

by t0bemadeofglass



Series: Number One Crush [15]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: D/s, Dom/sub, F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha hates it when their missions keep she and Steve apart for a long time, enough for her to ignore one of Steve's demands.  </p><p>She would've gotten away with it, too, but isn't it much better to ask for forgiveness than to ask for permission?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn For You

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got to writing the next one! Sorry about the wait, and thanks so much for reading!

He’d been gone for three weeks, and Nat supposed that wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been.  She’d known their missions to take months, and she guessed she should count herself lucky that he had called the other night and said that he was getting close.  Still.  Her body thrummed and she felt her pulse low in her belly as she remembered the last time they’d been together.  How he’d held her down, pinned her hands above her head and fucked her senseless.  Her teeth sank into her bottom lip as she padded slowly to her own room, pulse quickening with each step.  That night she’d moaned and arched her back to press her breasts against his firm, bare chest, loving the way he’d filled her up.  He’d asked her, after that, not to touch herself, and to avoid sleeping around if she could get away with it, but she wasn’t so sure she’d be able to do it.

And it wasn’t as if he’d know about it, right?  

She murmured for Jarvis to dim the lights as she entered her room and honed in on the bed, fingers quickly slipping her top off and shucking her jeans, the fabric slipping down her thighs before she knelt beside her bed.  She hadn’t needed to use her vibrator in some time, but the smooth, bright blue silicone still felt familiar in her hand, the weight comfortable as she held it tight.  The color made her smile.  Maybe she’d been attracted to Steve longer than she’d cared to admit to herself.  

After turning down the bed covers she laid down slowly, breathing deep as she let her mind go back to the way that Steve had whispered her name into the crook of her shoulder, the way his teeth had grazed over her pulse point, her collarbone, her bare breasts, had bitten and sucked at her vulnerable and sensitive flesh.  He’d told her he loved feeling her beneath him, how responsive she got when he had complete control, how wet she became from his voice alone.  It was true, God knew it, the proof already heating the apex of her thighs.  When she brought one free hand lightly to her folds, amazed to find out she was already sopping wet from the memory alone.  She wondered, not for the first time, if she could come from just listening to him.  A soft moan left her lips as she found the bundle of nerves, stroking it in light circles so that shivers raced up her spine.  She remembered how he’d taken the same nub between his teeth so many nights ago, putting just the slightest amount of pressure on it so she’d howled his name, fingers tangled in his hair, the bedsheets, the rungs on the headboard--anything she could get her hands on.  Her spare hand, the one holding the vibrator, slowly twisted the bottom so it hummed to life in her grip, and soon after she’d moved the hand on her clit away it was replaced with the smooth tip.  She gave a quick shout, having forgotten how good it felt to have something that strong there, though she’d never tell Steve how much she liked it (he was practically a human vibrator himself, able to move his fingers nearly as fast as the fake cock in her hand.)  

“Steve,” she whimpered, unable to help herself, eyes closed and head twisting to the side, trying to convince herself that she could feel his hot breath on her throat, ghosting over her skin and setting her nerves ablaze.  Her every breath was a shudder that ripped through her body, lungs, her mind, demanding air and yet sure that she didn’t need anything else but the pressure and vibrations against her clit.  Anything else but Steve.  She’d take him over this artificial pleasure any day.  After she’d had enough of that, her mind beginning to wander to the rest of their evening, to how he’d pressed into her and filled her so much that she had been certain they’d never separate again.  With ease she moved the dildo down, the head easing down her slicked folds without a problem before she pressed it slowly into her.  It was nowhere near as big as her lover, and though the vibrations felt amazing against her g-spot it wasn’t nearly enough.  A low groan of frustration made its way through her throat as she started pumping the cock in and out of herself, moving her hand as fast as she possibly could.  Even as she pushed it all the way in, a low keen leaving her, it wasn’t what she needed.  

“Damn it,” she whined as her eyes opened to stare down at the place where the dildo had disappeared between her legs.  

She wasn’t expecting to see Steve staring back at her, his jaw set in a hard line, blue eyes somehow almost glinting, even despite the light.  His arms were crossed over his chest, covering up the huge white star she was so familiar seeing in the field.  To see him looking like that, at her, as though he was somewhere between wanting to spank her and wanting to fuck her into the mattress, forced what little air in her lungs from it.  

“S-Steve,” she gasped, unable to stop herself, pulling her hand from between her legs but leaving the dildo inside her in her haste to sit up on her elbows.  The change in position of her hips and body made the silicone press further into her, the vibrations directly hitting her g-spot.  She gasped, eyes fluttering for the briefest of moments, before she bit her bottom lip again and stared at him.  He didn’t move, face going stoic.  

“Captain,” she tried again, hoping it would jolt him out of whatever stupor he seemed to be stuck in.  He slid his hand down his jaw, tracing the hard lines slowly with his pointer finger and thumb.  

“I thought I told you, agent, not to play with yourself while I was gone.  I did that for a reason.”  His voice was quiet, an edge to it she hadn’t heard since they’d started this.  Her fingers fisted in the bed, but half a second later one of them moved to withdraw the dildo from inside her.  Right.  Whoops.  It probably wouldn’t do to keep making him mad by leaving it there.  

“I’m sorry, Captain,” she said, but before she could pull it all the way out he’d stepped briskly towards her, his hand covering hers and shoving the blue cock back all the way into her.  Hard. She gasped and her eyes rolled nearly to the back of her head.  

“No.  I want to see you fuck yourself.  I want to see you moan and wish it was me, and show me how much you love me by fucking yourself.  You’re already in trouble, but you’ll be in far more if you don’t listen to what I say now.”

“But I don’t want this I want you,” she said as quickly as she could manage, sure he was about to cut her off any minute.  “Please.  You have to believe me that I just want you--it’s only because I didn’t have you with me.”

“That’s not my fault, agent.”  He pulled the cock out from her, then sank it swiftly back inside.  Her body jolted with the invasion, hips bucking uncontrollably for a moment.  “I said for you to fuck. Yourself.  Now.  Don’t make me say it again.”

She couldn’t see a way around it.  As she laid back slowly, her eyes never leaving his, she took the dildo into her own hand from his and slowly pulled it back out, then pressed it in.  She really didn’t want this, not when she had the real thing so close.  It strained against the tight blue pants of his suit, the outline making her mouth water.  

“God, Captain, please I know you’re hard--please fuck me,” she begged, her movements faltering for just another second before Steve reached closer to take control again.  He thrust it into her hard a few more times, making her shout and squirm beneath him.  

“I’m not going to fuck you.  Not yet.  No, you’re too damn impatient to wait for me so I’m going to give you what you want--a quick fuck and nothing else,” he growled.  With his free hand he grabbed her throat and squeezed hard.  If she’d thought air was hard to come by as it was, she had no idea.  Her vision started to blur around the edges, punctuated by the thrusts of Steve’s hands on the cock inside her, the vibrations nearly lost with the forcefulness of every movement.  She tried calling out his name but it only made him hold onto her throat harder.  Only when she finally thought she’d pass out, either from the pleasure flooding her senses or the little oxygen provided to her brain did he let go of her, smirking as she gasped and panted.  

“Such a good girl, even when you’ve been so bad,” he growled, leaning over her to bite the underside of her breasts in turn, making her squirm.  “And I think I know just how to treat you for being so bad.  Hold on, little girl.”  

Before she could so much as protest he flipped her over, pushing her head down onto the bed and holding it there with one hand after he positioned her hips over his lap.  She hadn’t even noticed he was sitting beside her, God she was getting soft.  

The first slap reverberated through the room, punctuated by a sob of surprise by her and a groan of pleasure from Steve. “God, I missed you.  I missed how responsive you are, how much you love this.”  He pushed her legs together, forcing them to stay tight so that the dildo wouldn’t be jostled out of position, before the second slap stung her other cheek.  “I know you missed me, but that’s no excuse to disobey me.  You need a lesson, and I’m just the man to give it to you, aren’t I?”

“Yes Captain,” she groaned into the bedspread, arching her back so that her ass actually met his hand on his next stroke.  He laughed.

“So damn eager,” he growled, the fourth slap even harder.  “I’ll have to think of more creative ways to punish you.  But not today.  Today I want to fuck you.  I’ve missed you so damn much, my girl, and I need to remind you that you are mine.  This?”  He shifted his hand so that he could reach her pussy.  “This is all mine.  I don’t care who I share you with; you’re mine.”  He said as he brought down his hand another time, then another.  The slaps continued for however long he decided was best, Nat relaxing and giving him free reign over her body, pressing the dildo hard against the walls of her cunt with each movement.  He always seemed to know it just as well as she did, if not better.  Tears sprung in her eyes as he put more force behind them, spreading them to her upper thighs so that her skin burned in the best of ways.  Still she laid limp below him, amazed that the dildo hadn’t run out of power yet, its thin length still running strong as it massaged her from the inside out.  

Steve, however, seemed to change his mind about that soon after.  After what must’ve been the thirtieth strike he stopped and moved his hand slowly between her legs, withdrawing the blue object from inside her.  She gave a soft whine as he did, unclenching her muscles as she dared to look up at him.  Her cheeks were bright pink, eyes cloudy and face stained where her tears had trailed down her face.  He leaned closer to kiss her hard, pulling her into his arms and flipping her over with ease.  

“If I didn’t want you so bad I’d just leave you like this,” he growled against her skin, kissing down her chest and taking one nipple into his mouth at a time, suckling until she writhed beneath him.  “Leave you completely wrecked and afraid to pleasure yourself at all because you know if you did I’d never touch you again.  You’re lucky I missed your body.”

She tried not to roll her eyes, tried to look thankful and contrite for what she’d done, but something in his gaze made her realize he wasn’t kidding.  Her heart dropped for half a second.  Lucky, indeed.  She didn’t think she’d be able to bear it if he had.  To prove it she bucked her hips against his, begging him, pleading with him.  

“I know, I know you need me,” he growled, looking up.  “But if you keep whining like that I’ll never fuck you.  Got it?”

“Yes Captain,” she gasped, forcing her lips closed as she stared up at him.  His hands moved languidly over his own suit, cock still straining at the fabric, as eager to get inside Nat as she was to have it in her again.  Her mouth watered, turning her practically into Pavlov’s dog, as his nimble fingers unzipped the back of it, pulling the spandex apart and revealing his body, still sweaty not only from the proximity and heat radiating off the pair of them but from his mission.  He stood to take off his pants, kicking his boots off with ease before allowing himself to strip completely.  His cock stood at full attention, red and begging to be licked, the tip smeared with pre-come enough to make her practically whimper with need.  Her tongue moved slowly over her lips as she looked from the prize in front of her to her lover’s eyes, pleased to see him smirking.  

“Want it?” He asked.  She nodded vigorously.  He took one of her legs in his hand and pulled her by it, forcing her ass to the edge of the bed before bending the limb back further and further, nearly pressing it into the bed before he pushed himself into her.  The angle, and pressure of his hard body against hers combined with just how perfectly he literally filled her up--God in heaven she didn’t know how she thought anything else could compare.  The sounds that left her mouth from that point on were nowhere near human or even animal, she thought, her body coming alive under his knowing ministrations.  She always felt more alive underneath him than she did anywhere else, and when one of his fingers moved to worry her clit she screamed as she fell apart, body thrashing and spare leg wrapping around his torso to force them closer together, him further into her.  His thrusts turned shallow when she finally--finally--came shouting, and after tightening around him he came shortly after.  His jaw clenched as he moaned, the noise coming from a place deep within him and seeming to reverberate between the pair as he slammed his hips one final time against hers.  

That, she decided as he collapsed on his forearms above her, pressing now-lazy kisses to her exposed skin, was almost entirely worth it.  Not that she’d ever tell him.  

 


End file.
